The Fault In Our Stars Alternate Ending
by Magikathy
Summary: Okay, so... This is my very first fanfiction that I'm posting! This one is, well basically as you can see from the title, and alternate ending to The Fault In Our Stars (by John Green). Yes, that means Hazel dies, Augustus is alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my very first fanfic to be posted on fan ! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Augustus's POV**

Hazel Grace died that day. I wasn't such exactly how I was suppose to put these types of things into words. During those last couple of days, I had attempted on writing that ending to An Imperial Affliction for Hazel, as I had promised, in the bed of the hospital room, it was hard work. I'm a good person and all, but a pretty shitty writer.

After my PET scan lit up, I snuck into the ICU and saw her while she was unconscious. I just walked in behind a nurse with a badge and got to sit next to her for like ten minutes before I got caught. I thought she was going to die before I could tell her that I was going to die, too. IT was brutal: the incessant mechanized haranguing of intensive care. She had this dark cancer water dripping out of her chest. Eyes closed. Intubated. But her hand was still her hand, still warm and the nails painted this almost black dark blue and I just held her hand and tried to imagine the world without us and for about one second I was a good enough person to hope she died so she would never know what I was going through, too. But then I wanted more time so we could fall in love. I got my wish, I suppose. I left my scar.

A nurse guy came in and told me I had to leave, that visitors weren't allowed, and I asked if she was doing okay, and the guy said, "She's still taking on water." A desert blessing, an ocean curse. Okay, so maybe I'm not a shitty writer. But, I can't pull my ideas together. My thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations.

The funeral came all too soon, and I had finally gotten to see her funeral dress. I had spoken, as I promised. And that was the last time I had seen her actual face. Afterwards, I had gone out on a drive alone, just to be alone. I won't lie, I did cry, and threw a bit of a fit. I didn't want to accept the fact that she was gone.

I went to the drugstore to get another pack of cigarettes, I had lost the old one… and I really needed and new one, and something else too. Something new.

"I'm going to die soon anyways right?" I thought to myself. Besides, a life without Hazel, was a life not worth living. I'm sorry if she hated the next acts I did, I thought she would. But I stayed in my selfish way, anyways, like how I wanted to be remembered. And so I pulled the cigarette out and stuck it in my mouth, then I pulled out a lighter, and lit it. I breathed in and out. But the thing is Hazel Grace, your love is like a drug as cliché as it sounds. You are worse than nicotine. I'm not okay. I'm sorry, Hazel Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Issac's POV**

I saw him at the drugstore after Hazel's funeral. He decided to light it.

Just Kidding. I didn't SEE anything. I'm blind.

I didn't know he did it, or when he first did it. It was all just a hunch. But I know for sure that he has done it, he was hurting. He came over to my house one day, I had answered the door myself. "My mom took Graham to go see a movie," I said

"We should do something," he said.

"Can that something be playing blind-guy video games while sitting on the couch?"

"That's just the kind of something I had in mind."

"My mom keeps telling me how video games 'supposedly' ruin my eyes, I mean if they aren't ruined enough already, because I'm you know, blind. So yeah, no more Max Mayhem," I said as we walked into the living room.

"What the hell are two teenage boys in our generation suppose to do without the countless civilians?"

We sat there a couple hours taking turns talking to the screen together, trying to find a murderer on the run, I mean it was the closest thing we would get to countless civilians.

Gus: "Shoot."

Computer: "The mission has failed, you have just killed innocent civilians."

Me: "Why did you do that?"

Computer: "I do not understand. Repeat?"

Me: "That's not the point of the game, Gus."

Computer: "I do not understand"

Gus: "Why does this stupid game even matter, I mean they were all going to die anyways."

Computer: "I do not underst-"

Me: "Dude, what? You're destroying the purpose of the game..."

Computer: "I do not understand. Repeat?"

Gus: "I mean, why just not leave? Instead of trying to solve it?"

Computer: "I do not-"

Me: "And how are they suppose to do that and let even more people die?"

Gus: "Why do we even have a stupid game where people just die for no reason? Just because some douchepants says so?"

Computer: "I do not unders-"

Me: "The game doesn't exactly work that way. Yeah people die, but when you find the murderer it'll eventually stop right?"

Computer: "I do not under-"

Gus: "Yeah so what if people stop dying? Then what?"

Computer: "Restart game?"

Me: "Dude, it's just a game, chill."

Computer: "I do not-"

Gus: "I mean the dead are still dead, right? There's nothing we can do, right? Love is just a shout into the void! Oblivion is inevitable! We are all doomed and there will come a day when our labor has been turned to dust, and the sun will swallow the only Earth we'll ever have, and yet I still care, I still love."

Computer: "I don't understand."

Issac: "Yeah I agree with the computer, dude what?"

Gus: "I dislike a world without Hazel Grace."

Computer: "I don't understand."

Me: "Me neither, pause."

I closed the laptop shut. "Hey, Gus?"

"Yeah"

"Why do you smell like cigarettes?"

"Well, I mean I carry a pack around with me everywhere if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean why do you smell like cigarette SMOKE?" There was a long silence before either of us spoke again. "You're one selfish bastard, you know that?" Again, there was silence. "You're letting it kill you, Gus." Still, no reply from him. "You know, if you die, I'm going to feel like how you felt with Hazel."

"No you won't"

"Oh, really?" I scoffed, he still acts like a stubborn child. "Bullshit! Gus, how else do I have besides you? Monica's already left me, and she's probably never coming back. I'd dislike a world without Augustus Waters." I heard him, silent crying into a pillow. I could feel his heartbreaking. I knew. What was it that I should do? He had helped me, the Night of the Broken Trophies… "You need to break something." I got up from the couch and went into my room and to grab it, and I handed it to him.

"What is this?" He'd seem to have calmed down.

"What does it look like?"

"A crappily taped together basketball trophy?"

"And so it is, you self-aggrandizing bastard… Crappily, huh? Well, what do you expect from those who are blind?" I think at that point he had noticed how cut up and CRAPPILY bandaged my hands were. He just sat there in silence, sniffling.

"Thank you." I heard some rustling, then the sound of a small package opening. Cigarettes. "Want one?"

"Why not?" I said. He placed one in my hand, and we put them in our mouths and just kind of sat there.

"I dislike a world without Hazel Grace."

"I understand, and I'd dislike a world without Augustus Waters."

* * *

**And that is all! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! The next thing I'm working on it going to be a very long story... Superwholock: A Troll Called Moffat, so it might be a little while before you see another story! Oh, and a thank you to my friend Parul for helping me out with this half!**


End file.
